


Crowley and the Hormonal Hell

by Angelwriter3895



Series: To Date and Marry the King of Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cravings, Demon Deals, F/M, Female Mpreg, Heather is slick, Hell Hounds, Lucifer makes a good body guard, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Sequel to my other story, "To Date the King of Hell" Read that before you read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Heather is Preggers

Crowley and the Hormonal Hell

 

Crowley x Heather (OC)

 

(Sequel to: To Date the King of Hell)

 

Chapter ONE

 

Heather was in the bunker library spending time with Sam and Gabriel as well as helping them research whatever creature they were hunting. She wasn’t fully in the game. The archangel sitting across from her and next to Sam was giving her this knowing look from the corner of his honey colored eyes. She smiled amused by the look as she peered up from her large book. “What Gabe? Have I grown a second head or something?” She was debating when to tell her brothers, as well as Cas and Gabe that she was pregnant with Crowley’s child. It was rather big news after all. 

Gabriel smirked. “Is there something you wanna tell us Princess?” He chuckled softly. That was when Castiel and Dean came back from the bar. Dean was surprisingly sober, though he was kissing Castiel like mad. Both Queen of Hell and Angel of the Lord were pretty sure Dean was drunk off Castiel’s kisses more than anything. It was amusing and sweet at the same time.

Heather wolf whistled at the pair of them. “Oh do we get a show?” She giggled as Dean’s face turned red and he clutched the fast food closer to him. She smiled innocently at her older brother. “I need you to pull away from your lover and come here. I have something to tell all of you. Before you get your panties in a twist it is good news.” She leaned back on the couch she had had Gabriel snap up and gagged a bit at the food Dean grabbed. “Please get that burger away- it smells bad.” She had been forced to go vegetarian due to the baby. Anytime she smelled meat, she got queasy.

Dean blinked a bit. “But I’m hungry!” He cuddled into Cas a bit further and scooted away from Heather. He was trying to get the sickening smell away from his sister. He didn’t get what was meant by this comment of course. Gabriel and Sam did to a point and had sat up more. 

Heather muttered. “That actually has something to do with what I need to tell you all.” She looked down a bit and smiled touching her still flat stomach loving and tender. “I’m pregnant.” That was cue for Dean to choke on his burger. That was not what he expected to hear in the slightest.

Sam blinked with wide eyes. “Wait, you are carrying Crowley’s baby?” He looked shocked. He knew about demon fertility rates. The men of Letters had asked a female demon a great deal about it. Sam was the researcher of the group of them after all. “I thought demons couldn’t get pregnant very well.” He looked confused. Gabriel thought it was adorable and kissed Sam’s cheek.

Heather smiled softly. “Well, we had sex right after he changed me, I might have been in estrus. I was actually close to my period before he made me what I am now.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “His face was more shocked than Dean though. It was funny as fuck.” She giggled lightly as Arius curled close to her side protectively. He had wanted to come with her while the pups and his mate were sleeping. She was lightly stroking his head as she hummed softly. “Sam, I think the baby has taken after you and your salads. I can’t eat meat or I will throw up.” She wasn’t mentioning that she sometimes had the need to drink some of her husband’s blood.

Gabe grinned brightly. “I knew it! Your demon energy is stronger with that baby inside. You need to be careful though. You are carrying the heir to hell after all.” Gabriel was very ok with her being down there. She was keeping them in line better than Crowley ever had. She had one hell of an iron hand on the order and how things were run. Gabe hugged Heather tightly but not too tightly. “I’m so happy for you Princess.” 

She grinned. “I’m a Queen, not Princess Gabe.” She hugged the angel back happily smiling. She had that motherly glow already. She looked over to where Dean had finished coughing up a lung and half a burger. Castiel was shell shocked. Heather addressed her brother as she giggled. “Dean, you ok there? Burgers aren’t supposed to go into the lungs.” She smiled sweetly at her older brother.

Castiel smiled as Dean looked up. “I am good. I’m surprised you are ok with carrying his baby. If you thought WE were high profile, carrying the heir to hell will make you target number one. I mean, I know you are good at staying low profile, but every angel in heaven will probably know you are pregnant and want to destroy it.” Even if Heather was Queen of Hell and a damn powerful demon he was still protective. That was his baby sister after all. 

Castiel nodded. “Dean is correct, Heather. You need to stay near Crowley. He can protect you better. The angels are likely now becoming aware because you are on earth.” He frowned concerned. He cared deeply for Heather and was worried.

She nodded softly. “I won’t be seeing you guys for a while after this. I will be maintaining order down there. I just wanted you all to know.” Heather hugged each of them. She snapped her fingers and disappeared with Arius. 

Heather was cautious, but she had a plan. She walked to the cage and leaned on the wall. She was powerful and watched as Lucifer looked up. She smirked. “You remember when you said you would do anything for me to get some time out of the cage Luci?” Heather and the Devil had been talking to pass the time and he had grown to care for her. She was a good leader and he would be willing to work with her. She was pulling out the big guns this time. She had already talked about this with her husband beforehand. Should she be able to get Lucifer to control himself and be under her command, he would make the perfect body guard. “I have an offer that would get you some freedom.” She looked at the pale man. “Are you ready to hear my offer Lucifer?”

Lucifer nodded. “What do you want from me?” He could feel she was pregnant and had a feeling he knew what she wanted. He stood and loomed over her from the cage. He was trying to look intimidating and it wasn’t working on Heather. Crowley wasn’t intimidated by him but showed a bit of apprehension. Heather was calm, cool, and collected when she spoke and showed no apprehension when they had conversations. It was intriguing to the devil.

Heather smirked. “All you need to do is be at my beck and call. Be my body guard and completely under my control. You will not try anything that would destroy the human race. You are mine to command. You are my soldier. You get a reinforced vessel that can take you that is not Sam. You are to protect my own life as well as my husband, and my child’s lives. Is this offer satisfactory for you Lucifer? You get to get out of the cage and into the light of day at the cost of serving me.” She knew it was tempting. “You know that I am fair and should you need time to consider, you may have it.”

He nodded briefly after thinking it over. “Yes that is satisfactory, my Queen.” He bowed low. “How do you want this deal sealed?” He frankly liked Heather more than Crowley. She may have been a demon for a shorter time than Crowley, but she was stronger. She also had taken the time to give him some company in the cage. One of the hounds had chosen Lucifer and was currently nibbling on his arm playfully. It was still a puppy.

Heather grinned lightly as she opened the cage and pulled Lucifer’s head down and kissed him lightly. He could feel the pull on his grace binding him. “Now that that is taken care of, come with me. We need to let my husband know I’ve taken care of my protection and so he can get your vessel reinforced. We both need to work our magic for it to work.” She swayed her hips as she walked with Arius beside her. The hound gave Lucifer a glare that said he would rip the devil to shreds if he tried to hurt Heather. The loyalty of Hell Hounds was always unswerving and resolute. She chuckled and motioned with her fingers. “Please, come with me Luci. We have work we need to do.” Lucifer’s hellhound puppy followed him eagerly and woofed. It was Arius’s baby brother Killian.

Lucifer had a feeling he would enjoy this. Crowley was in the throne room and he chuckled seeing Lucifer following his Heather. “I gather that he accepted your proposal my love?” He stood and embraced his pregnant Queen. Both hounds sat to the side expectantly. They could feel the power in the air. It was rather intense. Juliet was lying in a corner with her and Arius’s pups.

She smiled softly and kissed Crowley tenderly. “Yes he did my darling. We need to reinforce his vessel so it doesn’t rot on him. And he is bound to protect you, me and all of our future children.” Heather turned towards Lucifer, eyes now red. “Darling, let’s get this done.” Together Crowley and Heather made Lucifer’s vessel able to handle his grace. Lucifer finally felt like he could breathe comfortably in it. It was not like when he was in Sam but it was better than nothing.

“Thank you my Queen.” He mumbled softly. He saw Crowley give a look. “And you as well my King.” Lucifer wasn’t keen on following Crowley’s orders. Heather walked towards him and snapped his clothes clean. It was more becoming of him and he was grateful. She had even made his outfit more dignified. He wore black suit pants and a white button down.  
Heather smiled in approval. “I have some business to attend to since my brothers are calling me. You are coming with. Since they are an extension of my bloodline, you are going to keep them from killing themselves. You know how self-sacrificing they are. Since they know I’m pregnant I’m assuming it’s just for information.” She motioned for the hounds to follow.

With a snap of her fingers both she and Lucifer appeared in front of Sam. Sam’s face was pale when he saw Lucifer standing beside his sister. “Well that explains what I felt. Sis, please tell me you didn’t do this…” Arius was at ease and Killian sniffed Sam quietly. 

She smiled. “Crowley and I discussed this. Lucifer is in a contract to let him get some free time from the cage. He is my body guard. He won’t be trying to take you again Sammy. I did seal that deal properly after all.” She gently hugged Sam. “Relax. I am covering my bases.” She pulled away and Sam was tackled by Killian and licked. It was rather cute.

Sam nodded mutely looking distrusting at Lucifer. “Fine. Just please be careful Sis.” That was when he was tackled. He yelped. “Oh no! Not again!” He laughed as it tickled. That was when Lucifer got Killian off of Sam. 

Lucifer spoke up addressing Heather. “I never did catch you even when I was trying to take over earth. How did you stay out from my radar? By all rights, you would have been a vessel as well.” He looked confused. She had been around when he was out the first time. He swore he had sensed Sam a couple of times but only saw a girl, Heather he now realized.

Heather smirked. “I was a damn good hunter and good and keeping low. That’s how.” She looked over as Dean walked in and almost dove behind Castiel. “Relax Dean-o, Luci here is my body guard. No need to get all jumpy.” She chuckled amused. Cas was petting Arius who was sitting there panting happily. She decided that her hound was secretly one hell of a love bug.

Gabe walked in and grinned. “Well, I didn’t anticipate this.” He looked nervous and kept his distance from Lucifer. Last time they had seen each other Luci had ‘killed’ him. “Heather… What did you do?” 

She smiled reassuringly. “Being queen of Hell has its perks Gabriel. I can make deals and Luci is bound to being my body guard now. Relax.” That was when Gabe saw one of his shoes floating and getting torn into. Killian decided Gabriel’s shoe would be a perfect chew toy.

Lucifer grinned a bit. “I thought I killed you.” He sounded amused. No one was sure if it was because Killian was chewing Gabe’s shoe or because of how nervous Luci made Gabe.  
Gabe chuckled nervously. “Well, you can’t take the trick out of the trickster.” He gave Heather a look. “You are pretty strong willed to be able to get Luci here to listen to you. Good job I suppose.” He moved into Sam’s arms and kissed him. Sam chuckled at the fact that Gabe figured his shoe a lost cause.

Sam smiled into it and pulled the archangel close to his chest. “Let go relax. There is a hot tub with our names on it in the back.” He murmured into Gabriel’s ear before getting yanked off by the angel.

Dean chuckled softly as his tall brother was dragged off by a short angel. Cas gave a little smirk before throwing Dean over his shoulder. Dean yelped and looked at Heather with pleading eyes. She just grinned. “Well, he is gonna get more love bites on his neck.” She was amused. 

Lucifer was chuckling. “I never anticipated Sam and Gabriel getting together. Always knew that kid was a bottom.” Lucifer got Killian to let go of the destroyed shoe as he spoke.  
Heather nodded. “I know what you mean. I never thought Castiel was a biter. Dean’s neck says that Cas so is.” She grinned brightly. “On the bright side, it has gotten the stick out of his ass.” She got them all back to hell just in time for her to throw up in her shared bedroom. “Fucking morning sickness.”


	2. Chapter 2: Heather is not nice when she's Angry

CHAPTER TWO

 

Heather walked back into the throne room and sat beside her husband. It had been a few weeks since she had recruited Luci to be her personal body guard. She was beginning to swell and gain the baby bump. She was 9 weeks along and Crowley pulled her into his lap instead. He gently touched her belly and kissed her. “Good morning my darling, I trust you slept well.” He would consistently touch her belly whenever he got the chance and Heather loved it. Crowley would make a wonderful father to their demon spawn. 

Lucifer was leaning on the wall keeping an eye out with Killian by his side. Heather smiled softly. “I slept well my King. Your child is giving my stomach fits however. This morning sickness is something else.” She playfully nipped Crowley’s neck causing a small wound to lick at. Heather would sometimes cut him just light enough to make him bleed and lap the blood up. It was one of her favorite cravings now. “That and I would enjoy some pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries. Put dark chocolate on it.” Heathers sweet tooth was putting Gabriel’s to shame. Even Gabe couldn’t handle that much sweet. 

Crowley nodded and snapped it into being. “Anything for you my Queen.” There was a loud bang just as Heather sat down to dig in. An angel was dragging into the hall and Heather gasped. Castiel’s lip was split and bloody. His jacket was torn and his shirt hung uselessly on his muscular frame.

The demon laying his hands on the beaten up Cas was proud of himself for a split second. His face dropped when Heather rushed to the angel’s side. His face paled. “This um angel was wandering around hell.” He was unsure of what to say to keep his Queen from killing him. 

Heather’s eyes were red and angry. “Did you cause him this damage?” The anger rolling off her in waves was way worse than it had ever been. It only got worse when the demon mutely nodded. He was shaking with fear. “This angel would never harm me you dolt!” She flicked the demon to the ceiling and helped Cas up. “Castiel, are you ok?” 

Cas nodded, though he was shocked at how quickly Heather switched from angry to rational. “I am fine Heather. Your brothers however have been kidnapped and I need help to get them back. The angels in heaven know about your child. They want to use them to get to you.” He looked extremely concerned. “Raphael and Michael are the ones behind most of it.” 

Lucifer stepped forward as did Crowley. Arius growled alongside Juliet and Killian. This was going to get messy. Heather frowned and looked at Lucifer. “Drag this demon to the cage. Lock him in for a week and we will see how he fares.” The devil grinned and the demon gulped terrified. The cage always shifted upon endless nightmares. If Heather had any influence it would be way worse. She turned to Crowley. “We need to get information. We need an insider. Kidnap one of the angels following them and get them to break.” Her eyes had gained a deeper blood red shade. She looked at Castiel. “Is there anything that you know? Also, where is Gabriel?”

Cas gulped a bit. He knew Heather was powerful, but this was beyond his own perception. “Gabriel is with them. They are torturing him. I can feel his pain from here.” Castiel had never anticipated hormones into the mix of how it affects power. “I know the general area where they are being kept. They have hidden it from angels well.” He felt his wounds closing up after someone touched him. Lucifer stood behind him and was healing Cas. It was oddly soothing for the dark haired man. He had anticipated Lucifer’s touch to be much more chaotic.

Heather smirked. “I do believe we have people to visit.” She called some of her most trusted demons together. Some hadn’t ever taken a vessel before even. She had trained them herself. She looked to Castiel. “We have work we need to do. I need you at my back Cas.” She smiled. “I need you so that we can get this done. We need to get my brothers down here safely until my child is born.” She looked earnestly at Castiel. “Will you help?”

He nodded just as Crowley walked in. “Of course I will help. We need to get them back.” He hugged Heather and saw Crowley looked protectively at her belly. He didn’t want those angels to hurt his child. Deep inside Crowley’s nonexistent soul he only wanted the best for his child.

Crowley had a growling Juliet at his side. “Let us get this over with Love. I want to be able to enjoy my day with my wife.” He pulled Heather into his arms. Cas told them where he last sensed the angels. He could tell heaven didn’t know who they were messing with. Somehow she had stayed out from their radar enough they were unaware of what she was capable of. They appeared outside of a warehouse. Demons surrounded it and broke through the windows. Lucifer was at Crowley and Heathers side as well as Castiel. Michael was at the door where they had both of her brothers hanging from the ceiling and Gabriel hung on the wall bleeding. 

Heather glared. “We haven’t even messed with you feathered assholes and you are instigating a fight by kidnapping my family. You will not survive this.” She saw the cocky smirk thinking she came with just her army. He then saw Lucifer who was fully powered up. Crowley looked pissed. The real scary thing was Heather. She was singeing some of the other angels with her raw power. “I simply wish to have my happy life and you decide to fuck things up. I will not stand for this.” She made a few of the Angels with torture instruments fall down screaming. Their grace was attacking them from the inside.

Lucifer smirked some at how truly scared Michael looked. There was an archangel blade in his hand but he for sense that it wouldn’t do anything to ease the situation. Castiel saw the fire go out from where Gabriel was hanging as the ropes fell off of Dean and Sam. Heather’s power was mixing with Crowley’s to create a massive effect upon everything in the warehouse. To top things off there were hell hounds with each demon. Heather was not playing around. 

Crowley smirked. “I do believe you are alone now. Your little followers are dead.” Heather slammed the angel against the wall with unholy fury. He tried to fight back. That was when she felt the sensation like she was falling. Crowley noticed, quickly gave Castiel and Lucifer their orders, and got her back home in bed. Heather had over exerted herself and fainted into Crowley’s arms. Michael saw Lucifer advancing on him before he felt three sets of hell hound teeth in him and many other growling as they waited for orders from their respective demons. He screamed. Arius was biting his neck while Juliet and Killian were holding the arms open and baring Michael’s chest for Lucifer. Castiel had retrieved Gabriel before the demons retrieved Michael, Lucifer, and the hounds. 

Michael ended up in the cage with the foolish demon. Lucifer was back in his little room near Heather’s quarters. 

Heather woke some time later feeling drained and sick to her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom as fast as she could. Crowley was holding her hair as she threw up what little she had eaten that morning. “Oh fuck.” She cleaned herself up and looked at Crowley tiredly. “We got them back? The last thing I remember was a feeling that I was falling.” 

Crowley nodded. “We succeeded. They are in their rooms here. You did amazing my love.” He kissed her gently. “You just used too much power and fainted. You are strong but you need to be mindful. You have someone precious growing inside you.” His voice turned tender towards the end. “Our baby is fine. I had a doctor check you over.” They had a personal demon doctor who had sold their soul to be the best doctor and never end up killing another patient by botching a surgery. 

Heather sighed in relief. “Thank goodness.” She cleaned herself up before hugging Crowley tightly. “Where are my brothers?” She was more concerned for them than what Crowley did to Michael. “Did you take them down here?” 

Crowley nodded. “Yes. They are eating in the dining room as we speak. Gabriel is being taken care of by Castiel and Lucifer. Moose is a worried mess.” He kissed his wife’s cheek sweetly. He felt her change her clothing to a more comfortable outfit. She was in black flats with black stretch pants on. There was lace on the bottom portion of the legs. She is in a tank top that was red. Crowley gently caressed Heather’s slightly swollen belly. “Do you wish to see your brothers?”

Heather nodded softly as she relaxed back against Crowley. “Yes I would. I would also like cottage cheese with jalapeno peppers, chocolate syrup, and pickles mixed in.” Crowley made a face: the typical ‘husband-is-grossed-out-by-his-pregnant-wife’s-cravings’ face. Heather pouted. “It sounds amazing. It’s what your child wants. Don’t give me that face Fergus!”

Crowley snapped his mouth shut and nodded. “Of course my beautiful Queen.” He knew when to shut the hell up. He quickly brought Heather to her brothers. Dean was very concerned. He saw how much power she had and how she fainted. Sam was unconscious for that part.

Once Heather was in the kitchen Dean hugged her to his warm chest. Heather relaxed and smiled. “I’m ok Dee. I promise. Now please let me eat.” He caught sight of the food she wanted and wrinkled his nose. 

Sam chuckled. “Let me guess, you had craving.” He hugged his sister lightly. He was just glad she had gotten all of them out safely. At her nod he kissed her head. “I see.”   
Castiel walked in looking tired and drained. He sat down and pulled Dean into his lap for some snuggling. “Gabriel is stable. Lucifer is healing him as we speak.”

Sam’s forehead wrinkled. “Can I go see him?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. Just be careful when you touch him.”

Sam nodded and followed Heather to the room where Lucifer and Gabriel were. Lucifer had his hand in Gabriel’s as he gently healed his battered grace. He heard them come in and smiled softly. “He is doing well. I get the feeling having Sam here will help him heal faster. Sam, get into the bed with him and hold him.” 

Sam did as he was told hoping to help. Heather came up behind Lucifer and smiled softly hugging him. “Thank you for all your help so far Luce.” She squeezed him lightly.   
He rested a gently hand on her arm. “I am as worried about you as I am Gabriel. You fainted. You need to be more careful for the sake of your child.”   
Heather nodded. “I will be. I was just so angry.” She was sheepish at that. 

Lucifer smiled lightly. “I know. You were something else. I did not realize just how strong you had become. They will be trying to get him back you realize. Raphael will not stop.”  
The Queen of Hell smiled softly as she stroked the hurt Archangel’s cheek. “I know that he won’t. I feel safe in knowing you, Gabriel, and Castiel are on my side Lucifer.” Her eyes peered up at the devil with a sense of kindness and love in her eyes. For being a demon, she felt more securely those positive emotions she felt in her mortal life. “I know you will all help keep me safe.” 

Lucifer smiled softly. He rather enjoyed this change of pace from normal demons. “You are very right in that thought. I am bound to protect you and my brothers care for you as dearly as they would a sister.” 

Gabriel was curling into Sam whimpering. The huge man kissed the Archangel sweetly to bring him from the holy fire induced nightmares. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked around in a panic. Once he saw Heather, Lucifer, and Sam he relaxed. “You took care of the others?” His voice shook a bit. He had never anticipated Michael would put him in holy oil like he did.

Sam smiled at his lover. “Yes. Everyone is safe. Cas got Heather to get us out.” His hugs hands were curled aroung Gabriel’s waist.

Lucifer chuckled. “It wasn’t pretty.” Suddenly Killian decided now was a good time to check on Gabriel. The rather overgrown puppy jumped into the angel’s lap and began licking him and Sam.

Gabe began laughing because of how much it tickled. Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Killian. Get off of my brother. He is still in need of some healing.” 

Killian yipped before jumping down and letting Lucifer get back to tending Gabriel’s wounds. Arius whined and butted his head under Gabe’s hand. Gabriel smiled softly. “I am ok little one.” The hell hound licked the angel’s hand before sitting and keeping guard. 

Heather smiled and rested a hand on Arius’s head. “Crowley will be glad to know you are alright Gabe. I will leave Luce to healing you. My brother and yours will likely want to come down here, so once you are good to go, be a dear and tell Luce to get them.” She kissed his forehead before leaving. 

Crowley was in the throne room dealing with some subjects who were running in angel troubles. She listened as she leaned on the wall. One of the demons began to bitch about Heather and how she was the cause of the angels being so aggressive. Every demon in the room felt their blood run cold when Heather spoke up. “Really? It’s all my fault, Josh? I had no idea. Really it was such an insightful observation. You know, before you speak such treacherous words, perhaps you should be careful to who might be listening.” She glared and he began to ignite and die from the inside out. “Is there anyone else who shares his view? Speak up! Don’t be shy!” She walked forward with a grace of step that made all the demons in the room except Crowley shiver. “No one? Good. The reason they were on the attack was because the child inside me will be strong and help hell to become stronger! We are more of a threat to Heaven. It is not anyone’s fault!” Her eyes were stormy and fierce as she continued. “You who would dare disrespect the unborn heir to the throne of hell should be destroyed on the spot. I will not tolerate disobedience.” She looked to her spy Jaffrey and smiled in a saccharin sweet manner. “Come Jaffrey. I will need to speak to you in my office.” She had anticipated this and had set her ears open and her spies were in strategic locations. 

Once they left the room Crowley smirked. “You were giving me the growth report Hannah.” The blonde demon shuddered and began to read the report she was meant to present.

Sam had been wandering with Dean and they overheard that. Sam shuddered. “Fuck. I never thought Heather could be so frightening.”


	3. Don't skim the Pot

Chapter 3 

 

Heather got the names of the ones blaming her and their unborn child easily and gave the demon in league with her a few bruises for good measure to make it seem like it was forced out of him. She smiled as she went to see how Gabriel was doing. Gabe was snacking on candy in his room to ‘help with the healing process’ and certainly not to ‘feed his sweet tooth’. She had given both her brothers rooms with their angels. She whistled for Arius to come to her side and went to find her lover. Crowley was torturing a soul and Heather scowled. “Fergus. Is that Bobby Singer?” Bobby began to laugh through the pain when he saw Crowley turn pale. “Fergus McLeod! You will return his soul to heaven where it belongs!” Her eyes had turned blood red with unholy fury. Woe to the man who did not listen to the Queen when she was pissed.

Crowley turned. “But pumpkin-“ He was beginning to stutter. He hadn’t been on the receiving end of her wrath until now. He had hoped she wouldn’t find this out.

She scowled. “Don’t you ‘But pumpkin’ me! Give the soul to heaven NOW! Go arrange it and I will do it. I will make sure it is done properly.” She snagged Bobby in a hug as Crowley left to get things arranged. “Bobby, are you ok?” Her eyes went back to normal as she looked concerned at her Uncle figure. 

He smiled softly. “I am now Heather. What are you doin’ in hell?” He seemed confused before seeing the bump where he child was growing. “You married Crowley didn’t you?” He knew she had seen things different than her brothers and her father from the get go. She had confided in him when she was just a kid about it.

She smiled softly. “I did. I am carrying his child now. I have a feeling we might not be able to get you completely out however. Heaven is unhappy about me having his child. I will make sure you get the best treatment however. You will not be in a cage in hell. I refuse to allow it to happen.” She walked with Bobby to where the boys were. Sam and Dean practically tacked bobby before realizing where they were. 

Dean scowled. “Bobby, why are you in hell? We took care of his hold on you.”

Crowley walked in cautiously. “I wanted him, binding contract or not. Don’t worry, Heather here saw and wants me to send him to heaven… I don’t think we can though. The angel’s might treat him badly, considering he has been here, and they may think he knows something.”

Heather nodded. “I had a feeling it would be that way. That is why you will set up a room for him here. If is to remain here in hell he will be an honored guest and not someone to torture. You took his soul down here wrongly so you will treat him respectfully.” The glare on the Queen of Hell’s face said she was not to be defied.

Crowley muttered something under his breath. Heather scowled at him. “What was that Crowley? You want me to withhold sex and let you get frustrated?” She was not to be messed with and Crowley did not want to incite her rage even more.

Bobby looked genuinely impressed at how quickly Crowley was whipped into shape. Crowley looked at Heather for a moment. “Fine, I will have your main man set up a room near your brothers…” 

As Crowley left the room Lucifer walked in. He saw Bobby and raised an eyebrow. “He isn’t meant to be here. There are no ties.”

Dean sat down on the couch beside Sam and Bobby. “Let’s just say Crowley was skimming that pot to get Bobby. Heather was not happy.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Is that why he looked like a kicked puppy? I applaud you my lady.” He bowed grinning amused.

Bobby looked nervous before looking at Heather. “You have him in a contract don’t you?” Heather smirked proudly. Bobby chuckled. “I actually remember when you almost tackled him to strangle him. I had to hold you back from that.”

Lucifer blinked. “Wait. You were the girl who escaped the town I ravaged to summon death. I remember you now.” He laughed. “The demons I sent after your building failed to return; now I know why.” He remembered seeing ashes and decapitated bodies when he went to look for himself.

Heather smiled a bit. “I killed them yes. I didn’t like their attempt to kill me and left afterward. I may or may not have watched Dean try to kill you with the colt.” She snapped up a drink and shook her head. “I had to fight the urge to laugh. They were always headstrong.” 

Dean pouted. “You could have helped sis.” He had missed his sister a great deal during that time.

She smiled saccharinely sweet. “You looked like you had it under control until he stood back up.” She leaned back on the counter. “I did foil some of his plans but I remained under the radar. His little stunt in Memphis didn’t end well because of me.” 

Lucifer’s jaw dropped. “You were the cause of that pointless maze of holy oil and traps? At the end it said ‘You wasted your time Satan. Good job on that.’ And I found a bunch of dead demons back at the entrance.” He looked impressed at the mere fact that she pulled that off.

Bobby tried not to laugh. Sam gave Heather a look. “Don’t tell me. Gabriel helped you.” He had been missing the Arch Angel dearly at the time.

Said woman rolled her eyes. “No, Gabriel didn’t help me. I did it all on my own.” She smiled. “Or have you forgotten who always won our prank wars Sammy?” She rocked up on the balls of her feet amused.

Lucifer smiled a little bit. “That one amused me. I was sure some human had decided to play trickster. I never did figure out who did it. Now I know.” He ruffled Heather’s hair playfully before finding a nippy Killian on his hand wagging his tail. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Out of the Dog House and into the Doc Office

Chapter 4

 

Heather was 4 months pregnant and curled next to Crowley in their master bedroom. He had gotten himself out of the metaphorical dog house (eventually) and was rubbing her stomach lovingly. He was speaking softly against her bare skin between kisses. “You will be the most pampered prince or princess of hell. One day, you may even rule.” He looked  
up at Heather after a moment and smiled. “I love you, my Queen.” 

She stroked his face sweetly. “And we both love you my King.” She sat up and stretched. She had been exhausted lately and she finally felt well enough to move. “I want to go for a walk Crowley. Come with me?” She made a nice flowy purple top appear on her body to go with her black yoga pants and flats. She yawned widely.

Crowley smiled tenderly and took her hand. “But of course my love.” He motioned for Lucifer to follow as they walked out of the room. She had Arius by her side and patted him lovingly. Arius licked her hand thoroughly.

Lucifer chuckles softly as Killian tried to nip at Crowley’s pant leg. He scooped up the hell hound pup and continued walking with the King and Queen of hell. Heather looked at  
Crowley. “How have things been running? I know I’ve taken to sleeping more so I haven’t been able to attend court.” She was honestly hoping she didn’t have to rough up more of her underlings.

He squeezed her hand sweetly. “Everything had been fine dear. No threats of decent within our kingdom. The angels are a bit more afraid to mess with Hell. They have been trying to destroy our demons top side to find you. They still wish to extinguish our little demon spawn.” He rested the hand he held on her swollen belly. She was rather large for 4 months and Crowley just happy she was feeling well enough to be up and about.

Lucifer spoke up. “Luckily, they do not have the guts to come down here. They know about hormonal women who are pregnant. Mary was… a spitfire.” He began laughing. “Gabriel told me, she actually almost hit him with her shoe when he had to tell her she was pregnant.” 

Heather giggled softly and leaned into Crowley. “Well, at least they have a healthy respect for pregnant women. Not to mention there are two archangels residing here for now.” 

Crowley held his Queen close and kissed her head as they walked. She looked up after a few moments. “We still need to find out the gender and come up with a name. Why don’t we go do that and speak with our doctor? She isn’t too far for me to walk after all.”

Crowley nodded. “Very well darling, we can go to our doctor. Shall we head there now? Then we can have the boys help us pick out a name.” They made their way to the room where their demonic doctor was. They had made certain she had equipment for everything under the sun. She had proven more than worthy to be the royal doctor. “Mara, I know we are far enough along to discuss finding out the gender of our child. Let’s get to it.” He helped his wife into the table with care. He didn’t want to hurt his spawn. He was already proving to be a better father as a demon than he was when he was human.

Mara chuckled softly. “I wondered when you would try to find out. Let’s get an ultra sound and see if your little bundle of joy is a boy or a girl.” She set about warming the ultrasound jelly and getting the machine warmed up. Lucifer was standing beside the door ready to take care of unwelcome intruders. He was always careful about their safety. He did not wish to offend the Queen and wanted her safe.

Gabriel walked past and saw Heather was lifting her shirt to let Mara at her belly. He poked his head in. “May I watch? I have been wondering how many there are in there.” At Heather’s nod of approval he stood beside his brother. Crowley was holding Heather’s hand and actually looked terribly excited. Gabriel wasn’t the only one waiting to find out.

Mara applied the jelly and gently began scanning Heather’s swollen belly. There was a hand on the screen that made Heather tear up a little. Mara smiled softly as she looked around and found two pairs of legs. She raised an eyebrow. Demon twins were unheard of. “Well, you will be having twins. I wondered why you were so large my Queen. It appears you get two bundles of joy. A – boy and a little girl.” They were both so beautiful Heather began to shed more tears and kissed Crowley.

She was glowing with happiness. “Twins my love.” She rested her head on his chest. “I’m so happy.”

Crowley was smiling widely. “Do you know how rare this is Heather? Demons don’t often get pregnant, much less with twins. You are amazing my Heather.” He held his wife close as Mara cleaned the jelly off her belly. 

Lucifer smiled watching this. “It certainly explains how much power you have. Two children would generate a great deal. You need to be careful. They are growing because of your power. You have been napping because of it. You may wish for some of your loyal followers to give blood so it can help you be a bit more energized.”

Mara nodded. “I was just going to suggest that. It will help you be more active and keep you up to par. I have some donors that have already offered. They too have children and know how it works. I will get you a regime set up for in the morning to help with the symptoms of pregnancy as well as to help your children not drain you as much.” She was washing her hands and looked back over. “I will have the first dose sent to the kitchen immediately so you may continue to feel well today.”

Heather smiled gratefully. “Thank you Mara. I’m glad you sold your soul for this knowledge and perfection. You have been the best doctor I have ever had, human or demon.” She hugged the petite woman happily. Even as demon, Heather was kind and emotion filled. 

Mara smiled at Heather relieved that the Queen was happy with her services. “I am glad to be of assistance my Queen. Even without a soul, I enjoy my work. Be safe my Queen.” She got to cleaning up her office. Even though it was already quite tidy, she made sure it was spotless. 

Heather wiped her eyes and hugged Crowley tightly. “I’m so happy.” She relaxed in his arms as she fought back more tears. She didn’t wish to cry too much. She refused to be viewed as weak, even if her subjects knew better than to doubt her mercilessness.

Crowley smiled softly and kissed his wife. “Shall we go to your brothers and help pick their names? I have some in my head.” He stroked her hair lovingly. His hand was shaking because he was happy as well.

Gabriel grins. “The boys have been thinking of names as well. You should have heard all the arguments.” He was chuckling softly. “We all have some ideas.” 

Heather smiled amused and took Crowley’s hand. “Let’s go then.” The 5 of them walked to the kitchen area where Dean was eating pie. She smiled and hugged her brother. “So I’m having twins: A boy and a girl.” 

Dean blinked before smiling brightly. “Congratulations sis!” He hugged her tightly but not enough to crush her stomach. He refused to hurt his niece and nephew, even if they were demons.

Sam walked in with a salad dish that he had polished off. Behind him a demon walked in with a glass filled with Heather’s first dose of blood. Sam smelled and then stiffened. Heather looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow as she took the glass. “What is it Sammy?” She sipping it and hummed at the flavor. 

He frowned. “That is demon blood.” He sipped his water. “I ah… I used to have a demon blood addiction. Is that good for the baby?” He was worried it would hurt them. He was still thinking in terms of human rather than demon though.

She smiled before Dean piped up. “Well she is a demon herself. I doubt it is for power, must be some reason though.” He took a swallow of his beer and leaned back in the chair beside Cas. 

Gabriel hugged his moose tightly. “Well Dean is actually wrong there. It is for power, for the children. They have been sapping their mother down too low. She is having twins. It won’t act the same in her system as it did Sammy’s. It’s going to help her Sam. Relax.” Sam relaxed into the hug and blinked. He was surprised to hear that she was having twins. He had done his research on demon baby birth rates.

“Twins? Well now. Just please be safe sis.” He looked at Heather imploringly. He was still protective of his sister, even if she was the middle child. 

She smiled softly. “Relax. The doctor ordered it. I will be fine. I have a baby boy and a baby girl in me. Shall we talk about names?” She sat down across from Dean as Bobby walked in and leaned on the counter beside the fridge. 

He blinked a bit and sat down. “What’s going on?” He looked at Heather. “You got news from the doc?” Somehow Bobby just knew sometimes. It was uncanny really.

She nodded. “I’m having twins: a boy and a girl.” She leaned into Crowley happily. “I figured you guys had names you were thinking of.”

Dean leaned forward a bit shyly. “Well, how about for the girl, Jo.” He spoke softly, hoping Heather was agree to it.

She thought a moment. “How about JoEllen for her? It would be enough to name her in honor of Jo and Ellen Harvelle. I know you cared for them. Castiel told me they died in the town Luce summoned Death in.” 

Castiel, who had been sitting beside Dean, but silent, smiled. He had told Heather what she hadn’t been aware of during the apocalypse. She had been more busy pranking Lucifer. She had been the one human to be twisted enough to fuck with him. He looked at Heather. “How about Mary JoEllen McLeod?” 

Sam teared up a bit and smiled. Dean was doing similarly. Heather nodded. “Perfect name Castiel.” She was feeling very happy about that name. 

Sam looked at Bobby and then Heather. “I think Robert would be a good name for the boy.” Bobby smiled at Sam. 

Crowley smiled softly. He had a soft spot for Bobby and was more than happy with the name. He looked at Heather. “Robert Johnathan.” He wanted to pay homage to John in some way. John had raised them hard but if you were going to pay homage to the mother, you may as well do the same for the father. 

Heather smiled brightly. “The names are perfect, Robert Johnathan McLeod and Mary JoEllen McLeod. I love it.” She kissed Crowley sweetly. There was a great deal of love in the air, and it was all happening in Hell. 

Gabriel smiled as he sat in Sam’s lap. He was glad things had gone over without fighting. 

Lucifer even was smiling. This was a beautiful moment. He was more than happy to share it with them. Lucifer felt like a part of a family again and he was soaking up every minute of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Heaven had backed off once they realized they would get nowhere but Heather was well aware of the danger her children would be in once they left her womb. She had been drinking her demon blood as prescribed and they were both healthy. She knew heaven would always be against them and be trying to kill her children no matter how old they became. She was in her third trimester by this point and took up a good portion of her side of the bed. She hoped that she could protect them. As she looked at her swollen belly she got an idea. She knew Crowley was in the throne room and stood up. Lucifer looked over when he heard her standing. “Do you need something Heather?” He was doting and almost fatherly towards Heather. She was one of his children in a sense now since she became a demon. 

She nodded. “I have an idea and would like to get your brothers into the throne room with us after you help me get there. I have an idea that might solve the issue of heaven being after me and my unborn children.” She rested a hand protectively on her abdomen. “I cannot protect them forever but I can put things in place to do so even when I cannot.” She looked determined.

Lucifer nodded and offered his arm to the Queen of Hell. “Very well. Shall we go then? I can send Arius to go get Castiel and Gabriel.” At Heather nodding and taking his arm, Lucifer made a note appear on Arius’s collar and he ran off to get the two angels. The walk was short but it was enough to have Heather fighting straining. She walked in as one of their advisors was finishing his report. 

Crowley was about to say something to dismiss the man, but Heather beat him to it. “You are dismissed. All of you leave the room until you are called for. I need conference with my husband. Do not stop the other two angel’s entering. I require them.” She walked over to her seat beside Crowley. He made a move to stand and help but she waved him off. Gabriel and Castiel walked in with her hound. She smiled at Arius. “Good work boy. Heel and sit.” He sat beside her throne at her feet.

Gabriel frowned concerned. “Is everything alright Heather?” He was intensely protective of her and was more than happy to help his brother protect the Queen of Hell.

She nodded. “I have an idea that may keep my children safe once they are born. The angels in heaven wish to destroy them because they are a threat. We do not wish to take over heaven. If we made a peace treaty, we may be able to bring about some peace. I know the reports about the demon fatality rate we have because of them. They are fighting in the shadows like we used to. If I were to come to them, they would kill me on the spot. Crowley may not enter heaven either. He would be at risk. Gabriel I have a favor to ask of you and Castiel. I need someone to deliver a message to create a peace treaty.” 

Gabriel thought a moment. “I can do it. It would be wise for you not to go topside though. Not until they agree to create one.” He had worry etched into his brow as he thought of possible ways to make Heather’s idea work. 

Castiel nodded in agreement. “Gabriel is right. You may wish to do this via letters rather than upfront.” He too was concerned for her safety. Her threat level would have made them smite her to protect heaven.

Heather shook her head. “No. I wish to set up a meeting on neutral ground. No fighting and we may make a deal to keep the peace between Heaven and Hell for years to come. I will draft a letter for you to bring today. You should wait until tomorrow to give it to them though. There is strong activity and I don’t want you to get injured.” 

Gabriel nodded. “I can sense the others well and give them a note to give to Michael.”

Crowley thought through the details and looked to his wife. “I can draft a treaty and lay out the points. I can get to work on it in advance.” 

Heather nodded. “Thank you Crowley. I hope this ends well. I must go with you and sign it myself. Otherwise, they may not agree to it.” She sighed softly. “It appears there must be a little danger to keep my darlings safe. I will outline that I will only bring my husband, my hound and Lucifer. You and Castiel act as peace keepers. I must get to writing it.” She stood up and whistled for Arius to heel. “Come boy. I need you to stay by my side. Luce, you will need to be there as well. Crowley can handle himself for the moment.” She held onto Lucifer for support as she stood up from her throne beside Crowley. “I trust you to protect me to the best of your ability.”

Lucifer nodded as he let her hang onto him. “Of course my lady. You know I have grown stronger feelings of protectiveness for you after all. You are one of my children now.” He smiled softly at Heather. “I was father to your kind and will do all I must to keep rule stable, and you are very stable.” He helped her get to the bedroom to rest and sat by her side protectively while she rested.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The angels were suspicious when their long missing brother, Gabriel, had shown up. Michael looked at his brother frowning. “You would side with hell brother? I’m shocked at you….” The disappointment read clear on his face.

Gabriel cut him off before he could insult him. “I side with the humanity and she keeps hell stable so that humanity may live on! Her children would be taught the same thing brother. I’m here to deliver an offer. They wish to make peace. Humans have their right to choose to make a deal. They go out of their way to summon demons to make those deals and she has made sure there is no tampering with their choice. Have you not seen the numbers? They are only those who seek greater power from hell. These children aren’t a threat.” 

Michael was silent for a moment. After a beat he spoke. “I suppose we could strike a deal for peace.” He could feel the discontent from the other angels. That was when Joshua spoke up. 

“God did say that one would be righteous, one would be tainted, and one would balance the other two. They would bring peace and unity between Hell, Heaven, and bring prosperity to the world between.” He smiled in a sagely manner. “Brother. Remember what father taught us: To be the balance for light. You stand to try to bring about the destruction of the balance for the dark.” He looked at his elder quietly for a moment. “What do you say brother?”

Michael was quiet from what Joshua had said. He now saw the signs he had not before. He also knew how pregnant women were. He remembered Gabriel coming back with a black eye from telling Mary she was having Jesus. Crowley must be experiencing Heather’s mood swings. He gave a small smile. “Fine. I will go to hell and we shall draft a treaty. Besides all that, I wonder how the resident King of hell is handling his pregnant demon wife.” 

Gabriel chuckled. “Oh he’s been in the doghouse already. You should have seen the groveling. Anyway, she wanted to do it on neutral ground, topside to her. On earth. She did not want to have it in a place where you would be feeling threatened. No doubt, there would be a few demons who would want to see you dead. You have killed some of their spouses after all.”

Michael nodded. “I… see. I suppose we can pick a place. Since we have been on the offensive, she may pick the place and her representatives. I will have Joshua with me as well as Raphael. I assume she will have you and her husband there.”

Gabriel smiled a bit. “Her hound, Lucifer, and Crowley alongside me.” 

Michael looked shocked. “Lucifer? He is out of his cage and not causing an apocalypse?” 

Gabriel nodded. “Even angels are bound to deals to serve and protect. He respects her. His own mind is coming back from the mark. He is more stable than he has been in a long time brother.” 

Castiel, who had been standing behind his brother, stepped forward. “I can vouch for this. He has been very caring. He would protect her with his life.” 

Michael nodded and looked at Castiel and his failing grace. “I- I have been unfair to you Castiel. You have been a soldier for mankind. Not for heaven. I apologize for not seeing that you were right all along.” He rested a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I will restore your grace to what it was. You deserve so much more.” Castiel let a flicker of shock pass his face. Michael smiled sadly. “I would also like a chance to forgive and rekindle a relationship with my brother.” 

Gabriel blinked. “We shall pass that along and let you know where to meet.” 

Michael hugged Gabriel tightly. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

They departed from heaven to return the answer to the Queen. 

Heather could feel her children kicking and groaned. “Must you kids abuse your momma like this. Those are my ribs.” She felt Gabriel and Castiel returning. “You’re back. You have good news I hope.” 

Gabriel smiled brightly. “Set the place and Michael will come with Joshua and Raphael to sign it and make any necessary changes.” He looked to Lucifer. “He want to be brothers again. To forgive.” 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “I-you aren’t fucking with me are you?” 

Gabriel shook his head. “I wouldn’t joke about this brother.”

Heather smiled softly. “Let’s check with Crowley then to see what he’s come up with.” She groaned as she sat up. “These children need to stop kicking my ribs. Jeeze.” 

Crowley finished making the treaty draft and looked up just as Heather walked in. “I’m all finished with it my love. Did they agree to meet?” 

Heather nodded. “Yes. Michael, Joshua, and Raphael will be there to sign it.” She sat down. “We will see how much effort it takes to please them with the treaty.” She ;eaned into 

Crowley yawning. “We can set a meeting for tomorrow if you feel good for it.”   
Crowley nodded. “Tomorrow it is. I shall find a suitable place to have the meeting.”

She thought a moment. “What about Paris? In the gardens? Where you took me for our honey moon date.”

Crowley smiled. “That sounds perfect.”

~The Next Day~ 

Heather sat in her chair in the gardens nervously as she cradled her swollen belly. The demon blood had been making the children’s growth faster. She appeared to be about 6 months pregnant even though she had only been pregnant for 3. Crowley was standing at her side protectively as they waited for the angels to show. 

Michael walked into the garden with a slightly muted expression on his face. Raphael was behind him and Joshua was smiling blissfully as he walked to get ahead of his brothers and kiss Heather’s hands. “I’m glad that peace will be achieved so quickly. Thank you.” 

Michael smiled as he looked at his brother who stood beside Heather. “Lucifer. I’m sorry I was such an ass all these millennia. Can you forgive me?” For once in his existence, Michael appeared nervous. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes. Please. This is a day of peace making. I forgave you a long time ago.” He hugged his brother feeling tears come to his eyes. 

Michael held tightly for a moment before releasing him. “Let’s get this treaty looked at so we can be friends rather than enemies.”

Raphael looked nonplussed and stood back from the whole precedings. He was shocked at the kindness still in the demon’s soul. No wonder she was the one to bring about peace. “You still have a soul even if you are a demon.” When he spoke everyone looked at him, surprised he had spoken up. “You have everyone’s interest in mind I see. You healed our brother and brought peace to him. I can now accept this.” He smiled a bit. “You are quite the surprise, Heather. May your children have some shred of your personality and goodness.” 

Michael smiled softly. “I knew you’d come round brother.” He signed the treaty and both demon and angel were finally peaceful towards one another. “Let’s hope your children come soon. I wish to meet them later after all.” He smiled at Heather kindly.   
She nodded chuckling. “We will see since they keep kicking my ribs. I can hardly wait to meet them myself.”

 

~A few weeks later~

Heather screamed as she held Crowley’s hand. The babies were coming and it was painful. Gabriel soothed her. “The first one is crowning. Push.” 

She cried out as she pushed. “I am pushing you winged asshole!” 

~Several hours later~

Heather rested as her children were put to her breasts. Crowley smiled cooing softly. “Our children. They are perfect my darling.”  
She smiled tiredly. “Yes. We have a family now.” One of the babies girgled and sam yelped as his hair disappeared. “Oh my. It seems one of them is taking after Uncle Gabriel already.” 

Crowley rubbed his temples. “Oh dear.”


End file.
